Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{2p + 9}{p + 10} + \dfrac{p - 12}{p + 10}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{2p + 9 + p - 12}{p + 10}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{3p - 3}{p + 10}$